Regardemoi
by AkiNishikido
Summary: Si proche sur scène, si froid dans les coulisses. Mais je t'aime...regarde-moi...je t'en prie...


**Couple :** vous verrez... /!\ … inclassable

**Note :** écrit en 20 minutes top chrono. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. C'est parti d'un montage photo des deux Jojos, où l'un semblait supplier l'autre de le regarder...mais lui évitait son regard. Conseil : à lire lentement en écoutant la chanson Gravity de Miyavi. Enjoy.

* * *

Regarde-moi...

Il ne me regarde pas. C'est comme si je n'existais pas à ses yeux. On a tourné ensemble, on a chanté ensemble, on a dansé ensemble. On a parlé des heures durant, nous sommes apparus tous les deux lors d'une même émission, on nous a interviewé...on a posé ensemble, et face aux caméras, il me souriait tout le temps, il répondait à mes avances qui faisaient tant plaisir aux fans. Je me souviens d'une émission, où, sous la table, je me permettais de glisser sa main sur sa cuisse. Il ne disait rien, il cachait sa gène derrière son rire, je le dévorais sans cesse des yeux, gourmand. Il ne disait rien. Je n'avais pas compris, alors, la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je pensais que tout allait pour le mieux, et que puisqu'il me laissait le toucher, tout allait bien. Que, comme il répondait à mes sourires, il m'adorait aussi. Naïf que j'étais de ne penser qu'à mes sentiments, naïf que j'étais de n'écouter que les battements de mon coeur, alors que ceux du sien s'étaient arrêtés. Jour après jour, lorsque nous étions à l'abri des caméras, je cherchais un contact de plus, un regard de plus, je voulais que ses yeux caressent mon visage, que ses doigts caressent ma peau, mais comment n'ai-je pu voir que ses yeux s'étaient éteints, que ses doigts ne touchaient guère plus. Je voulais entendre sa voix, l'éclat de son rire, comme lorsque nous étions filmés... mais sa voix était morte, sa voix n'était plus, et la présence si rassurante que je trouvais en sa personne n'était plus non plus, il n'était plus qu'une ombre, qui glissait entre mes doigts, que je ne parvenais pas à retenir. Je ne pensais alors qu'à mon propre plaisir. Je ne voyais pas l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, je ne voyais pas les larmes sur ses joues, je n'entendais pas les sanglots dans sa voix. Je voulais qu'il me regarde, car nous nous aimions, mais cet amour n'était que mensonge. Cet amour était vide et plat, cet amour n'avait ni coeur à faire battre, ni corps à faire vibrer, ni aucun oeil à faire pleurer. Je ne m'étais jamais déclaré, car je le trouvais si proche de moi ! Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, quand nous n'étions qu'à deux, était-il si mort et terne ? Pourquoi ne riait-il pas, pourquoi ne me regardait-il pas ? Regarde-moi... regarde-moi... je m'emporte encore aujourd'hui, car il me ment. Il me laisse vivre dans de faux espoirs quand le monde nous regarde, mais quand il n'y a plus que nous, il est froid. J'ai un coeur, il me l'a brisé, il battait pour lui, à présent il s'est arrêté de battre. Je l'attrape par le poignet, je te plaque contre le mur mon amour, j'attends un regard, regarde-moi. Ne comprends-tu donc pas que tout ça n'est plus un jeu, pour moi ? Ne comprends-tu pas les véritables raisons de mon constant enjouement ? Je t'embrasserais presque, mon amour, mais regarde moi d'abord, prouve moi que tes yeux se plaisent à voir mon visage, je t'en prie, prouve moi que j'existe, prouve moi que je ne te suis pas indifférent ! Je t'aime, pourquoi tu ne le comprends pas ? Pourquoi tu te meurs ainsi dans le silence ? Mon bras part tout seul, ne m'en veux pas, je ne voulais pas te frapper. J'espère juste un regard, que tu arrêtes de me mentir, si tu me hais, alors ne m'ignore pas, regarde moi en face et dis le moi. Ne me fais pas croire que tu a des sentiments pour moi si c'est pour ensuite les enfouir au plus profond de toi ! Arrête de me mentir...ne comprends-tu pas ? Je te frappe, je sens ta peau sous la mienne, ton sang sur mon corps, je hurle, mais tu ne réagis pas, tu ne trembles même pas, ton regard évite toujours le mien, alors je pleure, je peste, pourquoi tu ne me vois pas ? Laisse moi te frapper jusqu'à ce que tu meurs, si ton coeur ne peux pas m'aimer, il n'aimera personne, si tes yeux ne peuvent pas me voir, ils ne verront personne. Regarde-moi, rien qu'une fois... non, ne t'écroules pas... pas maintenant...pas avant que j'ai pu te parler, pas avant que j'ai pu verser toutes mes larmes, crier de toutes mes forces... je ne voulais pas te frapper, relève toi je t'en prie, mon amour, relève toi... Tes yeux ne se sont pas éteints, pas encore, ma main profite de ta peau, je ressens les battements de ton coeur. Pourquoi ton regard est-il encore fixé au loin ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un que tu aimes tant que tu ne peux voir que lui ? Dans ton regard sombre, je me plonge, je me perds, une dernière fois, tout ça n'était ni un jeu ni un mensonge pour moi, si je dois mourir alors je vais mourir ici, je veux mourir entre tes bras, mais regarde moi... faut-il que je te le dise pour que tu le comprennes enfin ? Pour que tu daignes à m'adresser un vrai regard, mon amour ? Un vrai regard qui ne soit pas dicté par la demande d'un quelconque producteur ou journaliste... Je te redresse, je t'adosse contre le mur et te serre contre moi, jusqu'à ce que tu étouffes, tu gémis, mais tu ne me parles ni ne me vois. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Pourquoi donc m'ignores-tu à ce point ? Je vais te tuer de mon amour. Je vais t'étouffer de la force de mes sentiments, que tu me comprennes enfin. Regarde-moi. Pourquoi étais-tu si réactif, lorsque je te touchais, tu rougissais, tu riais, gêné, tout ça n'était que de la comédie ? Non, ne me dis pas ça, d'ailleurs, ne me dis rien, mais ne meurs pas... excuse-moi, mais pourquoi, homme de ma vie, lumière de ma nuit, pourquoi, toi qui est plus doux que le souffle du vent dans la bruyère, toi qui me semble plus délicat au toucher que le plus délicat des pétales de fleur, qui à mes yeux brille bien plus que des milliers d'étoile, dont la voix résonne d'une façon bien plus douce que la légère pluie du matin, que le ruisseau qui court entre les rochers, là bas, loin, l'entends-tu ? Mais entends-tu encore ? Oh, tu aimerais tant le voir, mais vois-tu encore ? Je vois la lumière s'éteindre doucement en toi, mais attends, regarde-moi, je t'en prie, pose tes yeux sur moi, je t'en prie, aime moi rien qu'une seconde, je t'en prie, fais moi exister juste quelques instants, je n'existe rien tant que tu ne crois pas en moi... ton corps est encore chaud entre mes bras. Les larmes le sont aussi sur ma joue. Que puis-je te dire de plus cependant ? Y a-t-il une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite ? Une chose que je n'ai pas réussi à te faire comprendre ? Non, tout a été dit, sans doute, même les mots les plus durs, tu m'ignores cependant car ton coeur ne bat pas pour moi, car ton coeur ne battra jamais pour moi, car ton coeur ne battra jamais plus, car tes yeux ne me voient pas, car ils ne verront jamais plus. Dois-je m'arrêter moi aussi ? Si tu n'es plus, que suis-je ? Je te sers une dernière fois contre moi. Que tu me vois. Que tu me regardes. Je ne demandais pourtant que ça... ta voix souffle, une dernière chose, un dernier murmure, mon prénom. Alors, j'existe, en fin de compte ?

_Y...Yamapi...

Je t'ai tout dit. Je t'ai tout dit, ne pleure pas comme ça, je suis le seul à devoir pleurer, à te voir mourir entre mes bras ! Pourtant tu pleures, pourquoi ! Si tu peux me parler regarde moi ! Regarde moi juste ! Je te hais ! Je t'aime tant, regarde moi !

_Ninomiya...Ninomiya, je t'aime, je t'aime !

Des sanglots, ce ne sont plus que des sanglots.

Tu souris.

Tu te tournes.

Tu me regardes.

Tu me regardes, et l'on se voit.

Enfin, ce sont tes yeux dans les miens.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éteignent. Qu'ils s'éteignent enfin.

Alors tu n'attendais que ça ?

Je pleure, je pleure, je pleure.

* * *

...Verdict ?

AkiNishikido


End file.
